Camshafts are a fixed part of many combustion engines. There, the camshaft comprises a shaft which is joined to at least one cam. For joining the shaft and the cam, thermal joining methods are employed as a rule. There, the connection of the shaft and the cam is ensured by way of a joining surface on the cam side, which as a rule is arranged in a cam bore, and a joining surface on the shaft side. Disadvantageous here is that the moment that can be transmitted via the camshaft is limited by the friction between the joining surface on the cam side and the joining surface on the shaft side.
The present invention therefore deals with the problem of stating an improved or at least alternative embodiment for a generic camshaft, which is characterized in particular by a simplified manufacturing method.
According to the invention, this problem is solved through the subjects of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are the subject of the dependent claims.